


A Mission

by ikcuts



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Caught, Cock Worship, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Degradation, Dom/sub, Ethan just wants to suck dick, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mark likes his ego stroked more than his dick, Markiplier - Freeform, Narcissism, Open Relationships, Perversion, Polyamory, Scent Kink, Top Mark Fischbach, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, Voyeurism, i might add more idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikcuts/pseuds/ikcuts
Summary: Ethan's been stealing Mark's boxers. He gets caught.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 284





	A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Mark and Ethan talking about perversion + obsession in the WikiFeet video got me thinking of this.  
> \---  
> I respect them as people, i respect their relationships, and I respect their sexuality. That means I hope they never find this and never know about it; it's just entertainment!  
> \---  
> I was high when I wrote the second half.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ethan grunted when he came, forgetting to remove his hand from his dick before cumming. He looked down at the damage. Ethan’s cum landed all over the crotch of Mark’s inside-out boxers. Now his smell was ruined. _Dammit_! Ethan thought. He’d have to throw away the perfectly good ones he already had—well, not good anymore, anyway—and go to Mark’s house to get a new pair out of the hamper.

Which was the hard part. It would mean he’d either have to have an excuse to go in Mark’s room or sneak in when Mark isn’t looking.

Ethan hated thinking about it too, like it was a normal thought to have. Stealing your once-idol-now-friend’s dirty underwear? If he ever got caught, Mark would be pissed, not to mention he wouldn’t talk to him ever again.

\---

When Ethan arrived at Mark’s house, Mark must’ve been upstairs because Ethan didn’t see or hear him. (And yes, he had a key, Unus Annus demanded Ethan be over a lot.)

“Mark? I’m here,” he called out, and got a muffled but loud word in response somewhere from in the house. Ethan took his shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

“Sweet, we’re gonna have to wait until Amy is back to start recording,” Mark said, eating some kind of microwave meal. “You want anything to eat?”

Ethan shook his head. “Not hungry. I gotta use the bathroom quick though, be right back.”

Mark made a noise of confirmation and Ethan went on his mission. In, grab, out. Go in the bathroom and, while the toilet is flushing, he could smell the wonderful new pair he grabbed and then put them in his pocket. Done. He got the undies. He’d probably have to put them in his car after just so he’s not carrying them around during filming. Simple and easy.

Ethan quietly entered Mark’s room and spotted the hamper, which was somewhat full of both Mark’s and Amy’s clothes. He quickly sorted through it and found a pitch black pair of Mark’s dirty boxer briefs, perfect. Now to get out.

Except Ethan didn’t peek out before exiting, nor did he pocket the undergarments. Which was a stupid move on his part.  
\---

Mark spotted Ethan leaving his room with the underwear in hand, and both men stopped in their tracks, staring at each other. It felt like ages before Mark spoke up.

“You... _that’s_ where my underwear... Ethan. You stole my underwear?”

Ethan began to ramble. “ _Please_ don’t be mad, Mark. I just wanted-”

“Ethan,” Mark easily shut Ethan up and let out a long sigh. “Stop. Let’s just go to the living room to talk about this.” Mark felt strangely calm, making his way over to sit on the couch while Ethan stood in front of him.

Mark was pissed. However, the more he thought about the situation at hand, the more he felt his cock throbbing in the grey joggers he wore. Ethan was stealing his boxers. For what? Some perverted reason, obviously, and the thought itself went straight to his dick.

Mark thought in silence before speaking. In truth, he didn’t know what to do. Ethan would notice his bulge if he just got up and left. Not to mention, he couldn’t stop the questions from forming in his head. How could Ethan invade his privacy like this? How did he not notice sooner? Then again, it’s an ego boost. This young, cute little twink gets off to _his_ boxers? Mark crossed his arms and took a minute before eventually deciding to spread his legs to show Ethan how hard he was. Ethan was gonna find out anyway, whatever.

“Come here,” Mark said flatly.

Ethan looked like a marble statue with how pale he was, obviously checking Mark’s bulge out and probably questioning his reality. Mark was about to go in, and even if it goes good or bad, he won’t come back.

“I said _come here_ , and give me back my underwear,” there was a different undertone in his voice that Mark didn’t even know he had. It sounded intimidating, even to himself.

Ethan fell to his knees in between Mark's legs, unable to take his eyes off Mark’s bulge as he handed the boxers back to him.

“Did I say to get on your knees? You’re one presumptuous slut,” he couldn’t help it. He really was mad at Ethan. Maybe he’ll regret the name-calling later, but right now it felt like Ethan needed to be called whatever kind of pervert he decided to be when he first started stealing Mark’s underwear. He set the underwear next to him and looked back at Ethan’s terrified face.

"Can't- Can't help it. I'm half expecting you to punch me right now," Ethan was terrified, but that didn’t stop his dick from getting hard.

“I almost just slapped you right now. I still want to. I can’t believe you’ve been stealing my fucking underwear. What were you doing with it?”

Ethan was shaking at this point, his hands hovering nervously above his own thighs. He looked like he wanted to touch Mark so badly. "You don't wanna know. It's embarrassing, Mark, I'm sorry-"

“Fucking tell me,” Mark didn’t have time to beat around the bush. He was still angry.

Ethan let out a broken sob. "I jerked off with them. I- I put my up to my face while I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mark-"

“You put them to your face? You mean you were smelling them?” Mark was gradually raising his voice with every question.

"I just... you smell so good all the time, Mark, and-" tears were rolling down his cheeks, and that somehow made him both more angry and extremely happy.

“Were they clean or dirty? Stop crying.”

"Dirty. I stole them from your hamper." Ethan sniffled, teary eyes trained on Mark's hard bulge.

“Do you want my cock that bad? You can’t take your eyes off it. You get off by smelling it. You must have been dreaming about what it looks like, tastes like, yeah?” Mark knew he was feeding his own ego thinking about Ethan wanting his cock for fuck knows how long, but he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t that he was necessarily attracted to Ethan either, he knew he was straight, but Ethan was such a fan. A follower. Disciple. _Slave_.

"I’ve been thinking about it since I found your fuckin' channel, Mark. Years, it's been years..." he was practically drooling. "You're all I've ever wanted, Mark. all I've wanted to be, wanted to touch..."

Mark smirked. “You wanna suck me off?”

Ethan whimpered, “Please.”

Mark took himself out of his pants and stoked slowly. “You’re just a fucking pervert. I invite you here to work with me, and you steal my underwear and cum from the smell and thought of my cock alone. I should kick you out right now.”

Ethan’s eyes were basically sparkling at the sight of Mark's hard cock. "I'm sorry, mark, I really am, it was just a dream come true to even meet you and now that we're here... I never thought I'd ever get to see you up close like this..."

Mark scoffed. “Your eyes are wider than I’ve ever seen them. You want my cock, Ethan?”

Ethan looked like he was melting as he fell forward and buried his face next to Mark's dick, inhaling the scent.

“I know you do, you can taste it if you want, or are you gonna just smell it like you did with my stolen boxers?” Mark grabs Ethan’s hair. “If you blow me, you better do a good job and swallow after I’m done.”

Ethan nodded. "Thank you, thank you so much," he started slobbering and licking and inhaling Mark's dick and balls with fervor.

“Slow down and enjoy it, slut, you don’t know if you’ll be able to blow me again.”

Ethan’s kisses and licks slowed, but he was just as hungry for it. "Tastes so good, Mark. so much better than your boxers, fuck..."

Mark scoffed. “I shouldn’t be allowing you to even _look_ at my cock. What have you done to deserve it, hm? I’m pissed the fuck off, yet I let you make out with my dick. Aren’t you thankful?” He couldn’t stop, having someone who so readily got on his knees to worship him make him feel something he didn’t know he could feel.

"So thankful, Mark, so fucking thankful. You have no idea how much I've wanted this..." Ethan took Mark in his mouth and sucked in just the way Mark liked it.

“Jesus Christ,” Mark groaned. “Now I have to keep you around. I get another mouth to use.” He was referring to Amy, of course.

Ethan whined, hips squirming for friction that wasn't there.

“I think Amy will be happy when she gets home. She likes bringing home playthings for us. Now we don’t have to do that anymore. You wanna suck my cock whenever I need it? Don’t answer, I already know you do,” Mark pulls Ethan’s head off by his hair. “I have one requirement. You have to service Amy too. I like seeing her sitting on other sluts’ faces. I’m sure you won’t complain if you get to have my cock down your throat.”

Ethan shook his head. “I won’t- I won’t complain, Mark. I’ll worship you both.”

Mark closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’m not asking you to worship her.” _You stupid slut_ , he thinks and looks him in the eye. “I’m asking you to worship _me_ and please her too. You understand that? I know you like men and women, and cock and pussy, but you like my dick because it’s me. That’s it, isn’t it? You’re a whore for me.”

Ethan’s eyes let loose a few more tears before taking in a shuddering breath. “Yes.”

“Say it. You’re a whore for me.”

“I’m a whore for you. Only you, _Mark_ -”

Mark cut him off by shoving himself back in Ethan’s mouth. Ethan choked around him a bit before adjusting.

“Amy will be home any time soon. You better get me off with your mouth quickly, you don’t want her to walk in on you choking on my cock, do you?”

Ethan made some kind of noise before speeding up his movements and cupping Mark’s balls to massage them.

\---

“Fuck yeah, just like that, baby,” Mark was in bliss just above Ethan, who couldn’t believe the situation he was in. Amy, Mark’s girlfriend of _four years_ , was about to come through the door at any moment and see him getting his throat fucked by her boyfriend. And Mark was fine with it, as long as he got to get off in the end. And what’s worse, Ethan was fine with it too.

But there was no way Mark was going to get off from this in time, Amy was-

Amy was looking at them from the level above the living room.

Amy was watching. And smiling.

“How did this happen?” She asked.

Mark huffed a laugh before answering. “I think he finally got what he wanted all along. I don’t think I’m gonna lose any more underwear, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished a fic, wow.


End file.
